1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to hearing aids and more particularly to a headband supporting either air or bone conduction hearing aids.
Some hard of hearing adults and children whose hearing problem can be improved or solved by the use of a hearing aid sometimes have very difficult hearing aid fitting or wearing problems, for example, Treacher-Collins, Down's Syndrome, Atresia or other difficult to fit ears.
This invention obviates many of the hearing aid fitting problems associated with the above named problem ears by providing a support with an adjustable head encircling band adapted for adjustment in head size changes and providing retaining members for supporting a particular or desired type of hearing aid.
2. Description of the prior art.
Prior patents generally disclose body encircling bands which support components of an individual hearing aid system, for example a battery or transmitter unit. Some prior art devices disclose an apparatus for supporting the hearing aid components on the individual's head as for example, in or under a hat worn by the hearing aid user.
This invention is distinctive over prior art hearing aid supports by providing a head surrounding band which will accommodate substantially any in-the-ear or behind-the-ear hearing aid units presently available for either adults or children.